wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirisfal Glades NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in Tirisfal Glades. = Questgivers = * Ageron Kargal ** 10 Halgar's Summons (Warlock) * Alexi Barov - ** 60 Barov Family Fortune (Dungeon) ** 60 The Last Barov (Raid) * Apothecary Dithers ** 57 Skeletal Fragments ** 57 Mold Rhymes With... ** 60 Araj's Scarab (Raid) * Apothecary Johaan - ** 6 A New Plague (1) ** 7 Fields of Grief (2) ** 9 A New Plague (2) ** 10 Delivery to Silverpine Forest ** 11 A New Plague (3) ** 11 A New Plague (4) * Argent Officer Garush - ** 55 Corruptor's Scourgestones ** 55 Invader's Scourgestones ** 55 Minion's Scourgestones * Argent Quartermaster Hasana - ** 60 Mantles of the Dawn * Austil de Mon - ** 10 Speak with Dillinger (Warrior) * Cain Firesong - ** 10 Speak with Anastasia (Mage) * Calvin Montague ** 5 A Rogue's Deal * Coleman Farthing ** 10 The Haunted Mills ** 10 Speak with Sevren ** 11 Agamand Heirlooms (Warrior) ** 11 Deaths in the Family * Dark Cleric Beryl - ** 4 Garments of Darkness (Priest) ** 10 Touch of Weakness (Priest) * Dark Cleric Duesten - ** 4 In Favor of Darkness * Deathguard Burgess ** 7 Proof of Demise * Deathguard Dillinger ** 6 A Putrid Task ** 8 The Mills Overrun ** 10 Ulag the Cleaver (Warrior) ** 10 Speak with Coleman (Warrior) * Deathguard Linnea ** 9 Return to the Magistrate ** 11 Rear Guard Patrol * Deathguard Saltain ** 3 Scavenging Deathknell * Deathguard Simmer ** 7 Fields of Grief * Executor Arren ** 4 Night Web's Hollow ** 4 The Scarlet Crusade ** 5 The Red Messenger ** 5 Vital Intelligence * Executor Zygand ** 8 At War with the Scarlet Crusade (1) ** 9 At War with the Scarlet Crusade (2) ** 10 At War with the Scarlet Crusade (3) ** 12 At War with the Scarlet Crusade (4) * Gordo ** 5 Gordo's Task * Gretchen Dedmar ** 8 The Chill of Death * Gunther Arcanus ** 12 Proving Allegiance ** 12 The Prodigal Lich Returns * High Executor Derrington ** 53 Scarlet Diversions ** 53 The Scourge Cauldrons ** 55 Scholomance ** 56 All Along the Watchtowers (Elite) ** 60 Alas, Andorhal (Raid) * Junior Apothecary Holland - ** 6 Doom Weed * Magistrate Sevren ** 8 Graverobbers ** 8 The Prodigal Lich ** 9 Forsaken Duties ** 13 The Family Crypt ** 16 Raleigh and the Undercity * Marion Call - ** 10 Mennet Carkad (Rogue) * Mickey Levine ** 55 A Plague Upon Thee (1) ** 55 A Plague Upon Thee (2) * Novice Elreth ** 2 The Damned ** 5 Marla's Last Wish * Shadow Priest Sarvis ** 1 Encrypted Scroll (Forsaken Rogue) ** 1 Glyphic Scroll (Forsaken Mage) ** 1 Hallowed Scroll (Forsaken Priest) ** 1 Simple Scroll (Forsaken Warrior) ** 1 Tainted Scroll (Forsaken Warlock) ** 2 The Mindless Ones ** 3 Rattling the Rattlecages * Shadow Priestess Vandis ** 53 Target:Felstone Field ** 55 Target:Dalson's Tears ** 55 Target:Writhing Haunt ** 58 Target:Gahrron's Withering * Undertaker Mordo ** 1 Rude Awakening * Venya Marthand ** 3 Piercing the Veil = Class Trainers = * Austil de Mon - ** Dannal Stern - * Cain Firesong - ** Isabella - * Dark Cleric Beryl - ** Dark Cleric Duesten - * Marion Call - ** David Trias - * Rupert Boch - ** Maximillion - *** Gina Lang - **** Kayla Smithe - = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Bowen Brisboise - * Carolai Anise - * Clyde Kellen - * Faruza - * Nurse Neela - * Rand Rhobart - * Shelene Rhobart - * Vance Undergloom - = Merchants = * Abe Winters - * Abigail Shiel - * Archibald Kava - * Blacksmith Rand - * Constance Brisboise - * Eliza Callen - * Hamlin Atkins - * Harold Raims - * Innkeeper Renee - * Joshua Kien - * Martine Tramblay - * Mrs. Winters - * Oliver Dwor - * Selina Weston - * Werg Thickblade - * Zachariah Post - = Various Services = * Deathguard Bartholomew - (Directions) * Deathguard Burgess - (Directions) * Deathguard Cyrus - (Directions) * Deathguard Dillinger - (Directions) * Deathguard Gavin - (Directions) * Deathguard Lawrence - (Directions) * Deathguard Lundmark - (Directions) * Deathguard Morris - (Directions) * Deathguard Mort - (Directions) * Deathguard Royann - (Directions) * Deathguard Terrence - (Directions) * Hin Denburg - (Grom'Gol Directions) * Innkeeper Renee - * Morganus - * Velma Warnam - * Zapetta - (Orgrimmar Directions) Category:Zone:Tirisfal Glades Category:NPCs